Hermione's Anguish
by GenieBella
Summary: Hermione Granger has been kidnapped by a group that calls themselves the AntiMudbloods. She is then sold as a slave to, who else? Draco Malfoy!
1. Master

**Chapter One:**

**Master**

**T**he Autumn air was chilly in Wiltshire, England. No one stayed out unless they had to.

Hermione Granger had no choice. She wore gray, raggy shorts and tank top. She was freezing. The chains around her wrists and ankles were cold against her skin. It didn't help that she was barefoot.

The guard beside her opened a gate to a huge mansion. In front of her was a large yard of bright green grass. Hermione was shaking. She turned to look at the guard in the face.

"Please, let me wear...a sweater, at least." She was freezing.

The guard snarled. "Shut up, Mudblood!"

Hermione closed her eyes. She wished she had never been captured by the Anti-Mudblood Agency. It took her and other muggle-borns hostage and sold them to people. She was just about to meet her master.

Hermione sighed. She did _not_ want to do this.

"Follow me," the guard said. "And don't say a word unless spoken to."

He took a hold of her arm and led her up the long concrete path, her feet burning in the cold.

They finally made it to the front. There was a long, round concrete way with a fountain in the middle.

They walked up to the door. The guard knocked hard with the large, black knocker. After a few seconds, the large double-doors opened and there stood a house elf who wore rags, much like Hermione.

"H-hello," it said in a squeaky voice. "Visitors for the master?"

"I've brought his slave," the guard said.

"Right this way," the elf said. It stepped out of the way.

The doorman tightened his grip on Hermione's arm. They walked through the doorway.

Hermione looked around. The place was beautiful. The walls and floors were tannish dirtish yellow with beautiful patterns. There were vases of gold. It was beautiful. They walked through large rooms and finally made it to the largest.

There were red rugs on the floor, black leather couches and chairs, and book shelves on the sides of the room. There were two sets of stairs on each side of the room. They led to the second part of the room: Walkways and rails of bookshelves of the upper walls.

There was at the front of the room a large fireplace.

One the couches in the middle of the room was a blond man and woman. He was holding a wine glass filled with red wine. She was sitting in his lap, her white shirt half-unbuttoned.

"No, _you're_ hot," she said, and giggled.

The man sipped his wine and reached over to put it on the coffee table. The woman grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but didn't get to.

"Ahem," the guard cleared his throat.

The woman jumped up and started frantically buttoning her shirt. The man jumped up and tied his open robes. He had silk black pajama pants and a silk black robe.

He turned around to look at the guard.

Hermione gasped. The blonde man was, who else? Draco Malfoy.

He scowled in horror. "SHE is the slave you sent for me?"

"Yes," Hermione's guard replied.

"But...but...this cannot be possible! You couldn't have sent me this mudblood!"

"But you_ did _request one."

"But not GRANGER!" Draco protested. "I don't want her _near_ me!"

"Sorry," the guard said. "No refunds."

Draco growled in frustration.

"Um," the woman said. "Maybe I should go."

"Yeah, I guess." Draco clearly did not want her to go.

"Bye," she said, putting on her feather fur coat. "See ya later." She walked past Hermione and the guard. She gave a dirty look on the way.

Hermione gave a dirty look back.

She did _not_ want to be here. Draco was her school rival. They were nineteen now, and hadn't seen each other in over two years. Hermione was almost twenty.

"Now, I must take my leave," the guard said. "Enjoy your slave." He turned and left the room.

It was now just Hermione and Draco.

He snarled. "Your first job is...scrub the kitchen floors."

"What if I don't want to?"

Draco smirked. "You don't want to know the kind of punishment you'll get."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, whatever."

"SQUEAKY!" Draco yelled. "What a stupid name," he mumbled.

POP! A house elf appeared beside Hermione.

"Squeaky is here for the master," the small house elf said. It was the same one who had answered the door for Hermione. "Master Malfoy called?"

"Show Mudblood, here, to the kitchen. And show her the cleaning supplies...anything that makes her scrub on her hands and knees."

"Squeaky will do," the house elf said. She turned to Hermione. "Right this way."

The kitchen was smaller than Hermione thought it would be. Everything was old-fashioned looking.

"The bucket and spounge is in the corner over there," Squeaky said. "All Hermione has to do is fill it up with water and soap."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors with the spounge. She looked over at Squeaky, who was preparing dinner.

"How do you do this everyday?" Hermione asked.

"Squeaky must. For the master."

Hermione grinned for the first time since she had been captured. "You're brave."

"Squeaky thanks you for the compliment."

Hermione turned back to her work, not even wanting to think about what would Draco would do if she didn't do it right.


	2. Fake

**Author's Note: **I have to warn you that in the later chapters of this story the characters may go out-of-character, meaning they may not act like themselves. There's a good reason for this, though. You'll see.

**Chapter Two:**

**Fake**

**H**ermione sat under a beautiful oak tree in a flowery paddock. She was sitting on a red and white picnic blanket and ate beside Ron. The sandwhich didn't have much on it, but because she was with the one she loved it tasted great.

Ron had a large smile on his face. He took a big chunck out of an apple. With a full mouth, he said, "You look beautiful in the sunlight."

Hermione laughed. "But we're in the shade."

"You're still beautiful." He swallowed.

Hermione hoped it wasn't noticeable she was blushing.

Birds hopped in the tree above, tweeting.

She grinned. They were beautiful.

There were two of them. One was using a mating call. Love birds. Just like Ron and Hermione.

One of the birds jumped so much it made a stick on the tree fall and hit Ron's head. "OW!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "They didn't mean to." She slapped his arm playfully.

The next thing she knew, they were kissing.

Hermione felt so safe with Ron. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, and would give his life for her.

When they pulled away, they were both blushing.

Hermione turned away in embarassment. She noticed there were no cloud in the sky.

"Hermione..." Ron started. "Have you thought about...fate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I--I mean, what if something happens and we don't ever see each other again?"

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, we'll never be separated. I promise you that."

Ron's face turned from uncertain, to pure anger. "LIAR!" He sprang to his feet. "YOU SAID THAT BEFORE YOU WERE CAPTURED! AND GUESS WHAT? WE DIDN'T SEE EACH OTHER FOR YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SUFFERED?!"

Hermione stood to her feet and he smacked her in the face.

She gasped. "Ron!"

"SHUT UP!" He took ahold of her neck. He was strangling her.

Hermione gasped for air. "R-R-R-RON! Please don't!"

Ron growled, "DIE!"

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione wondered who was calling her name.

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione gasped for air. She was lying down, covered in sweat. It was dark.

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione realised Squeaky was shaking her awake. She sat up in her cot. She was in her cell, in the Malfoy Manor. It all never happened. Her picnicing with Ron, her kissing with Ron, her fighting with Ron. It was all just a dream.

"Ms. Granger was having a nightmare," Squeaky said. "We must start our duties soon. Master Malfoy likes a big breakfast. It takes a long time to fix it."

Hermione groaned. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning, Ms. Granger," Squeaky said.

"FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" Hermione cried. "Do you do this every day?"

"Well, yes, Ms. Granger. For Master Malfoy."

"Malfoy can't do this to you. You're a house elf, not dirt."

Hermione remembered being back at Hogwarts, a school of magic. She started a house elf freedom program called S.P.E.W. It didn't work out, though.

"Oh, but he can," Squeaky said. "He's Squeaky's master."

Hermione scowled. Why did house elves not get it?

She stood up and stretched. She felt very tired and did not want to get up.

She sighed. "Let's go."

They went to the kitchen and heated up the oven .

Hermione wished she were cooking for herself at her own leisure. Not being forced to cook for someone else.

"So." She yawned. "What does he usually eat?"

"Cressants and fried eggs," Squeaky replied, getting out a pan and eggs. "Ms. Granger can make the cressants."

Hermione thought, _At least I've someone to talk to._

It was seven in the morning and Draco was at his table, waiting for his food. Hermione held a tray of eggs, cressants, tea, and pumpkin juice with a bit of vodka mixed in. She sat the tray on the table in front of him.

He looked at her garmets and looked discusted. "Ugh. Get rid of those filthy rags."

"I have nothing else to wear," Hermione growled.

"Squeaky'll find something." He sipped his pumpkin juice. "Now, go clean something."

Hermione scowled and turned away.

As she washed dishes that morning (she wished she had her wand), she thought about her dream. She thought about it for the rest of the day.


	3. Headlines

**Chapter Three:**

**Headlines**

**H**ermione soon learned the only food you got was a bland one at eight in the night. All day, she had nothing to eat and felt sick and weak. She wanted to sneak food but Squeaky stopped her.

That night, all Hermione got was plain rice, bread, and water. She gulped it up in an instant in her cell. She sighed.

_More, more, I need more_, she thought.

Sometimes, Hermione got so hungry she fantisized about stealing Draco's food and eating it herself, making him get on his hands and knees and scrub the floor, go hungry. Let him see how it felt!

Other times, she fantisized about sleeping. Sleeping in whatever soft bed Draco had, while making him sleep on a hard cot.

Draco had another girlfriend over that night, for dinner. All she did was giggle and barely touched her food.

Hermione took the trays into the kitchen. She looked around. No Squeaky in sight. She turned back to the plate the girlfriend did not finish.

There was leftover bread, rice, chicken--leftover everything. She gulped it down in minutes.

The next day, Hermione got up early with Squeaky again. She cooked breakfast, cleaned, and before she knew it it was lunchtime.

Hermione wondered why Draco was the only one living in the house. He was always home, but worked for the ministry. She couldn't think about that now.

Escape. It was the only thing on her mind. Not even food or sleep amounted to that.

December came. The snow came. But no rescue.

On December 3rd Hermione got the paper, _the Daily Prophet_, and saw the front page news:

_MISSING_

_Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, has been reported missing by her family and friends._

_Granger was last seen at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead._

_"She seemed perfectly fine to me," says one waitress. "Nothing out of the ordinary."_

_Granger's boyfriend, Ron Weasley, also a friend of Harry Potter, claims they were studying at the Hogsmead library when she dicided to get a bite to eat. "I told her to go on and I'd meet her there."_

_Weasley claims when he arrived at the Three Broomsticks thirty minutes later, Granger was not there._

_"I never saw her leave," Granger's waitress says. "She ordered a hamburger, I went to go get it, came back and she was gone."_

_"I don't get it," says Weasley._

_Granger has been missing for a month._

Hermione laughed aloud. That waitress, Christina Porcelli, was the REASON Hermione had been kidnapped. She charmed her, led her to the back of the pub, and had her kidnapped. Apparently, Christina was an Anti-Mudblood member.

It made Hermione angry how they said Ron "claims" but Christina "says," like they knew for sure she was telling the truth. It made Hermione sick.

Hermione stomped to Draco's table and threw down the paper. She crossed her arms and grimaced. "Your paper, _Master._"

Draco put down his tea and, looking at the headline, grinned. "Missing, eh? I see you're not missing. Weasley might as well get over it--he's never seeing you again!" He sat back in his chair, histarically laughing.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes at the sudden realisation of the truth. She really wouldn't see Ron again.

She went back to her headquarters and thought.

Hermione had to find a way out of there.


	4. Stress

**Chapter Four: **

**Stress**

**S**he was going to go crazy if nothing changed. It was January. She was already twenty by now.

Hermione remember how her and Ron had planned to go on a cruise for her birthday. It was going to be perfect. Now it was ruined.

Once a week, she was given a bowl and rag to bathe with. ONCE a week!

It was a cold January 22 afternoon and Hermione was cleaning Draco's room. It was silver and red. The bedsheets were silk. The wardrobe an antique.

Hermione felt stupid for not coming up with an escape plan. Any other time, she could. But right now she was destrought.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

_Probably another one of Malfoy's girlfriends_, Hermione thought.

Hermione was forbidden from answering the door, and when anyone came over she was to disapear so no one knew Draco had a slave.

He constantly put on a show. It was sickening.

Squeaky probably got it. There were voices downstairs. Then the door burst open and Draco ran in.

"Come on!" he whispered. Hermione walked to him. He grabbed her arm tightly. "Let's go."

They ran out of the room and tiptoed across the hall. Hermione peeked over the railing. There were Aurors downstairs. They waited at the door.

When they ran to a part of the hall where the Aurors were out of earshot, Hermione whispered, "Who are they?"

"Ministry officials. Looking for you," he replied.

They ran down a flight of stairs and were in the foyer.

"How'd they know to look _here_?" Hermione asked.

He tightened his grip on her arm. "They're searching your enemies."

She jerked away as they entered the large dining room. He looked taken back, then scowled. "Get in there!" He pointed towards to the kitchen. They ran to it.

Hermione went in first. Then Draco gasped and quickly slammed the door. She rose an eyebrow. She put her ear to the door.

"Who's in there?" asked a man.

"Just my house elf," Draco replied.

"Oh, really?" said another man. "Then why did I see a human before you shut the door?"

"Oh, uh, she is my, uh, girlfriend."

"I don't believe you. I'm searching the room. Step aside."

"Oh, there's no need to _run_," Draco said, putting emphasis on the word.

Hermione got the message. She turned around and ran to the pantry. She ran in an shut the door behind her.

"Did I hear something?" an auror said.

They had just entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I did too," another auror said.

"That was my house elf," Draco said.

Hermione looked through the keyhole.

"Hm, then where is it?" the first auror asked.

"She, uh, must have apparated out of here," Draco said. He looked nervous, from what Hermione could see.

The first auror strolled to the stove. "Hmm..."

The other opened a cabinet. "Hm," she said. "I expected someone to be in there."

"Well, as you can see," Draco said, "No one's in my home except my house elf. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave--"

"What about that closet?"

"The pantry?" Draco said. "Nothing except food is there." He looked annoyed.

"Yes, but still I have been told to search the entire manor."

The auror reached over, and touched the doorhandle. He was about to turn it.

The kitchen door opened and Squeaky walked in.

"Sirs and misses from the Ministry," she said, holding an envelope. "An owl arrived carrying a message from the Aurors." She held out the envelope.

Hermione could've sworn she saw Draco breathing a sigh of relief.

The female auror took the envelope, tore it open, and read the letter.

When she was done, she turned to her partner with a grim look."We're needed at the Ministry. It's an emergency."

The male turned to Draco. "We'll be back to continue our search."

Draco grimaced. "Take your time."

"If we ever find you had something to do with the disapearance of Ms. Granger, we will see to it you are severely punished."

"Well, you won't find anything because I'm not guilty."

"We'll be watching you, Mr. Malfoy."

The aurors left the room.

Hermione sunk to her bottom and tears streamed down her face. She felt like an idiot.

She just passed an opportunity to escape.

Hermione felt like kicking something. She felt angry.

Draco walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione did not leave the pantry for an hour.

That night, she was so destrought she burnt the turkey.

Hermione cursed under her breath. Well, there were only a few black patches...

She brought the turkey to the tabel. She sat it between Draco and his new girlfriend. Hermione heard her name was Linda.

Linda scowled. "You don't expect us to eat that, do you?"

"I tried my best!" Hermione defended.

"Don't worry," Draco told Linda. "We'll go out tonight."

"Hmph. Had to be better than _this_ rubbish!"

They stood from their chairs. Linda headed towards the door.

"I'll deal with _you_ later," Draco threatened. He turned to follow Linda.

That night, Hermione played cards with Squeaky. '

She shuffled the cards.

"I passed up the opportunity to be rid of this place," she said. "I feel so stupid."

"Ms. Granger is _not_ stupid!" Squeaky cried. "From what she has told Squeaky, she is very smart."

"Book smart, yes," Hermione said. She handed Squeaky her cards. "Common sense? No. And when you get down to the truth, common sense is what matters. Passing up the chance to break free is _not_ common sense. Oh! Squeaky, we have to break free!"

Right then would have been a great time, but there was a barrier on the door that prevented Hermione from going through without the supervision of Draco.

"Squeaky cannot."

"PLEASE!" Hermione didn't mean to be so loud.

"Squeaky would have to be freed to help Ms. Granger escape."

"So if you were freed, then you would help me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

Hermione remembered in her fifth year she knitted hats and left them around so house elves would accidently pick them up. When a house elf was given an item of clothing, he or she was instantly freed. Maybe she could leave clothing everywhere for Squeaky to accidently pick it up and be freed. If she was freed, she could help Hermione be freed.

There was some shuffling in the foyer.

"Malfoy must be home," Hermione said. "Funny, its only nine. Kind of early for him to come home, don't you think?"

"It may not be Master Malfoy," Squeaky whispered.

Hermione hurried to the cabinet and took out an iron pan. She walked out of the kitchen and quietly made her way to the foyer.

She saw who was making the noise.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

Draco stumbled to Hermione and put his arms around her waist. His breath smelled of alcohol. "Where've you been?" He leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione pushed him away.

Draco slapped her in the face.

Hermione gasped. How dare he?

"YOU DRUNKEN PIG!" She slapped him back.

"HEY!" he yelled after jumping back.

Draco was about to fight back when Hermione kicked him in the face. He grunted and fell on his back, unconcious.

Hermione walked off to bed, knowing in the morning Draco would forget everything.

The next morning, she made breakfast. Draco was late because of his hangover, which kept him in the bathroom.

He finally arrived at the table. He groaned and held his head. "I woke up in the foyer."

Hermione grinned, but suppressed a laugh.

After Draco's breakfast, she washed the dishes, sweeped the floor, and scrubbed the counters.

She threw down the spounge. "I AM SICK OF WORKING! I AM SICK OF HAVING A MASTER AND I'M SICK OF BEING A SERVANT!"

She heard screaming from the foyer. She dashed out of the kitchen, through the dining room, past the front door, through a dark hallway, and into the foyer. There was a shattered bust by the door.

Draco held a whip in his hand and swung it at Squeaky, but she dodged.

The whip turned back into Draco's wand and he kicked Squeaky. She landed three feet away on her bottom.

Hermione rushed to Draco's side. "STOP!"

Suddenly, startled, Draco turned to Hermione and cast a spell.

Hermione gasped.

Everything went black.


	5. An Apology

**Chapter Five:**

**An Apology**

**H**ermione woke up with a wet washcloth on her forehead. She groaned. She was aching all over.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco on the side of her cot.

Squeaky stood beside her, holding a small bowl of water. Her eyes went wide. "Ms. Granger's awake!"

"Shut up!" Draco growled.

Hermione said, "What happened?"

"Ms. Granger fainted!" Squeaky squeaked.

"I SAID shut up!" Draco turned his gaze back to Hermione. "You fainted."

"H-how?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to Squeaky. "Go away."

"Yes, Master," she said. She disappeared with a POP!

He turned back to Hermione as she sat up and set the cold washcloth aside.

"I was, ah, punishing Squeaky and you startled me. So I accidentally hurt you."

It all came back to Hermione.

She began to feel angry. Not because Draco had knocked her out, but because he had been hurting Squeaky, a house elf.

"Why were you hurting her?"

"She broke the bust of my grandfather," Draco said quietly. "It was the only one that was made of him."

"You didn't have to act so stupid about it!" Hermione snapped. "You got mad at one and you ended up hurting two! You have to control your temper!"

She did not really care if he got mad and punished her. She was sick of Malfoy Manor.

Surprisingly, Draco said, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"You're...sorry?"

"Yeah."

Not once, in the nine years they knew each other, did he _once _apologize.

"Oh, um, I...forgive you."

There was a silence. They just sat there, starring at each other.

Hermione felt herself blush.

The next thing she done surprised herself.

She and Draco leaned in and kissed. Hermione was blushing more than ever. This was Malfoy she was kissing!

Suddenly, the door burst open and Squeaky held up the _Daily Prophet_. "Your mail, sir!"

Draco and Hermione gasped and pulled away. They turned to Squeaky. "Couldn't this have waited?!"

Squeaky grinned. "Master Malfoy's girlfriend is here."

Draco turned to Hermione. "I, uh, have to go."

Hermione nodded as Draco stood up and walked out of the room.

A tear ran down her face.

Squeaky turned to leave when she glanced at Hermione over her shoulder. "Is Ms. Granger okay?"

"I just betrayed Ron."

Later that day, Hermione learned she had been unconscious for five hours.

She wore a new dress picked out by Squeaky. It was tank-top turtle-neck and black. It actually kept her warm (despite being sleeveless). Anything was better than rags! She was surprised Draco let her wear it. Then again, she was also surprised he _kissed her_.

She served wine in the foyer to Draco and Linda.

"Oh, _you_ again?" Linda spat. "You better not burn dinner again!"

"I won't," Hermione said, biting her tongue to keep herself from cursing at Linda.

Linda gasped. "How DARE you speak to me, Mudblood!"

Draco remained silent. Why? Shouldn't he be calling her Mudblood, too?

As Hermione exited the room she saw Linda kiss Draco.

Suddenly, she felt anger and resentment towards Linda, not because she insulted her, but because she was Draco's girlfriend.

Why was she feeling this? This was the man giving her hell. The man keeping her from the people she loved. Yet she...loved this man?

No. She probably just fancied him. It would go away soon.

She hoped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This won't be a Draco/Hermione story. Keep on reading and you'll see. :) 


	6. Drake

**Chapter Six:**

**Drake**

**H**ermione was tidying Draco's bedroom. She was dusting his side table. She noticed a golden-framed picture on it. It was a family picture of Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa. It was actually good!

She sighed, thinking about the family picture she made years ago with her family. She missed them.

"Hmm..."

Hermione spotted something sticking out from under the bed. She bent down and picked it up.

There was a picture of a blonde baby. He looked about a year old. He resembled Draco, but the picture was too modern to be him.

Hermione turned the picture around. On the back, these words were scribbled:

_Drake Parkingson_

_Age 11 Months_

The sudden realisation came to Hermione.

This boy was Draco's son!

And Pansy's.

Yuck.

She put the picture in the top side-table drawers.

In February, it was confirmed.

"DADA!"

Hermione hurried to the stairs railing and saw in the foyer a baby rushing to Draco. It was the baby in the picture, though he now looked a bit over a year old.

Draco bent down to Drake's height. "Hey!"

Drake ran to Draco's arms and huggled him.

Coming through the doorway behind Drake was Pansy. She wore a leather jacket, leather skirt, and leather boots.

Draco saw her and his smile faded. "Leave, now."

"Remember," she said. "You get one weekend with him. Oh, and I'm expecting the child support in the mail."

"It's always about the money with you," Draco said. He stood up, picking up Drake. Drake was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt.

"_Or_," said Pansy. She put her hands on her hips. "I could just accept the money in person." She held out her hand.

"Beat it, Parkingson!" Draco snapped.

Pansy grinned and kissed Drake on the cheek. "Bye, sweetie. Mommy'll be back soon."

She turned around and left the room in a flirty vixen walk.

Squeaky apparated beside Draco. "Master Drake! You're back!"

Drake giggled at the funny-looking creature.

"Don't bother making lunch, _elf_," Draco said. "Drake and I are going out."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," Squeaky squeaked.

Maybe having the company of a kid for three days would cheer Hermione up.

She was wronge.

The next day, Draco was called to an emergency Ministry meeting. So Hermione had to babysit. Drake was hyper and rotten. Not mean. Just rotten.

He was raised by Pansy. You would _think_ he would be killer mean.

At lunch that day, Drake finished the milk in his sippy cup. He sat it down on the table and climbed down from his chair. "YAY!" He started running around the enormous dining room.

"No, Drake!" Hermione tried to say kindly. "Get back here!"

He giggled and climbed under the table.

"Bye, bye." He waved. Hermione knelt down by the table.

"Come out, now, please," she said.

Drake giggled and shook his head.

"You can have biscuits for dessert," she persueded.

That got his attention. He jumped out from under the table and allowed her to pick him up.

"Let's see the cookies Squeaky has for us..." Hermione said.

At one o'clock it was Drake's nap time.

"Time for your nap," Hermione said. She was dreading this time.

Of course, he made a bee-line dive out of Draco's room (he did not have his own room so he had to share with his father).

"Drake!" Hermione called. She was severely frusterated. He had been running around all afternoon and she was tired.

She finally caught him (found him hiding in the bathroom) and brought him back to the bed. She tucked him in. "Good night--or, uh, rather, good day." She turned toward the door and left the room.

Hermione was dusting the book cases when she heard giggling behind a leather couch.

She sighed. "Drake, please go back to bed."

No answer or sound.

"Drake?"

Hermione heard familiar giggling behind her. She whirled around.

"Drake." She picked him up. "Let's go."

He groaned.

She tucked him back into bed and said, "How about I leave music?"

Drake did not answer.

Hermione turned on Draco's magic-powered stereo and popped in a lulluby CD Pansy left with him.

She tip-toed out of the room and back into the foyer. She finished dusting and sweeping the floor.

Hermione felt jelous that Squeaky didn't need a wand to use her powers. She missed saying a magic word to get stuff done.

She heard some noise behind her. She turned around to see Drake, sitting on the kitchen counter, sneaking his hand into the biscuit jar.

"Oh, no," Hermione said. She swatted away Drake's hand and picked him up. "Let's go back to bed."

She tucked him in and said, "You stay here."

Hermione turned around to leave when he started whining.

Hermione whirled around. "What?"

"Dada?"

"He'll be back," Hermione comforted.

"Mama?"

"She'll be back, too."

He groaned.

"You want me to stay?" Hermione asked.

Drake grinned.

Hermione took that as a yes. She climbed in beside Drake and he cuddled to her like a son to a mother.

She woke up to a shaking. "Granger!" someone whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. "What?"

She saw Draco standing beside the bed, leaning over her.

"I can take it from here," he whispered.

Hermione glanced over to her side, where Drake lay. He was sleeping like an angel.

She slowly stood up, hoping to not awaken him. "'Kay."

"Get dinner ready," said Draco, lying down.

"Yes, _Master_," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that," he snarled. "Mudblood."

Hermione scowled as she exited the room.

One minute he was kissing her, the next he was treating her like, well, a slave!

_I wish he'd make up his mind_, Hermione thought.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **Haha! Bet you guys didn't expect a kid. Don't worry. The story is boring now but things will happen later. 


	7. Love

**Chapter Seven: **

**Love**

**I**t was a boring day in February. The Aurors had searched Draco's house again, but, of course, they did not find her.

Did she _want_ them to find her?

Linda stayed for breakfast again. And, once again, Hermione resented her.

_This is an awful long crush for such a freak as Malfoy_, she thought.

As she was bringing a tea tray from the kitchen to the dining room, she heard crashes and screams.

Hermione dropped her tray and rushing into the dining room.

Linda was throwing plates violently at Draco. "WHO'S YOUR NEW GIRL!?"

Draco gasped as a plate headed his way. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him, shattering.

"LET ME GUESS!" She threw another plate that shattered at his feet. "IT'S THAT SERVANT GIRL! THAT MUDBLOOD! I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I?! AREN'T I?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco cowered in the corner.

Linda threw the last plate and...it hit Draco's shin bone.

He quickly grabbed it. "GAAAH!" he shrieked.

Hermione felt her blood boil in anger. She had enough of Linda. She ran up to her and grabbed her around the shoulders and neck.

Linda gasped for air. "H-h-help!"

Draco had his eyes closed, clutching his shin.

"Get out of here NOW," Hermione said dangerously. "Or I'll get you out of here myself."

"Y-yes ma'am," she stuttered in fright.

"NOW GO!" She let go of Linda.

The woman scuttled away.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Are you okay?"

"I think it's fractured," he groaned.

Five minutes later, Hermione was examining his leg in his room, on the rug in front of the fire.

"Severely bruised," she said. "I'm not sure...I think there's a fracture."

Draco groaned.

"I'll need to use magic to fix it," she said.

He reached into his pocket and took out his wand. She took it and pointed it at his shin.

Hermione muttered the incantation and a soft blue light wrapped around his leg--from knee to ankle.

Draco moved his leg, but not in pain. "Thanks."

Hermione chuckled. "No problem."

She felt herself blush again.

The fire crackled in the room. Light was cast upon Draco's face. She grinned.

"You..." he hesitated, and finally said, "You look beautiful in the light."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "T-thanks."

The two leaned in, their lips touched. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

All Hermione's hate for Draco vanished.

Later that morning, Hermione actually ate breakfast _with_ Draco. She hadn't eaten breakfast since November.

Why was he doing this for her, though?

_I thought I was just some Mudblood_, she thought.

After breakfast, they went out on the Malfoy grounds (the Malfoy garden, the Malfoy pond, ect.), and that night they had a romantic candlelight dinner.

"Drake's a good kid," Hermione said after dinner. "But I take it you don't see him much."

"If I want to see him, I have to go to _Pansy's_ house." He spat her name in discust. "When I returned him home last month, she said he was not properly taken care of, so now I can't see him alone."

"Ugh," Hermione spat.

"I should've listened to my father when he said I shouldn't have kids before wedlock," Draco said. "The women take control of your life. Now I have to pay three-hundred-galleons-a-month for child support. And if we were devorced I'd have to pay twive as much on alimony."

While Hermione felt bad for Draco, she noticed how the conversation was always about _him_.

"Hmm," she said, lifting her glass and putting it to her lips.

"It's frusterating, just because I'm wealthy, I don't have money to hand out." Draco sipped his white wine. "But enough about me--what about you?"


	8. Hellish News

**Chapter Eight:**

**Hellish News**

**D**raco came down for breakfast and kissed Hermione on the neck.

She blushed but had guilty spasms. She was cheating on Ron! Was he with another girl right then? Was he giving up on her?

An instant anger fell upon Hermione. Draco was the reason she was not with Ron. He was probably planning for this love afair to happen...so he could have her all to himself.

Squeaky came in with the eggs, toast, and bacon. She sat the tray on the table in front of Draco and Hermione. "Your breakfast, Sir and Miss." She winked at Hermione.

"Good, now go away," he said. He picked up the toast and took a bite out of it.

Squeaky turned to leave.

Hermione scowled at Draco's rudeness. "Thank you," she told Squeaky.

Squeaky glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Ms. Granger is welcome." She disapeared into the kitchen.

Draco sipped his pumpkin juice and picked up the _Daily Prophet_. Sitting at his side, Hermione saw the Headline:

_WEASLEY ACCUSED OF MURDER_

Hermione's eyes went wide. She jerked the paper out of Draco's hands and read the story

"Hey!" he said.

She ignored him.

_Only three months after the disapearance of Hermione Granger, her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, 19, is accused of murder._

_"I was sleeping in my home on Valentines Eve," says a tearful Amanda Bennet of Edinburgh, Scotland. "And I heard a noise. I couldn't sleep so I was on edge all night. I went into my foyer and saw my two-year-old sister brutally murdered. I ran to him the killer and tried to stop him, but he was stronger than he looked. He stood over my sister's lifeless body holding a bloody hunting knife."_

_She described him looking like Weasley. _

_"I DID NOT DO IT!" Weasley claims._

_When asked where he was on the night of February 13, he claims he was out walking. He has no aliby._

_If found guilty, Weasley will face life in Azkaban, the wizard prison._

"WHAT?!" Hermione gasped.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"They're accusing Ron of murder!"

He snickered.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hermione snapped. "I know he didn't do it! I just know it!"

"Why? Because you _love _him?" Draco snickered again.

Hermione's blood boiled. "YES, I love him! You took him away from me and then--then, I cheated."

"Serves that loser right."

Hermione scooted her chair back and stood up violently. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you keeping me away from my love and keep me to yourself? I thought you hated 'Mudbloods'."

"Watch your mouth!" Draco snapped. "I'm still your master."

"So you're only kissing me when you want to," she said. "Any other time I'm your slave in rags!"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interupted. "I want to see Ron, NOW!"

"B-b-but you can't!" Draco cried. "I'll be arrested!"

"I won't tell them you were my master!" Hermione pleaded. "He never has to know!"

"NO!" Draco snapped. "You're not going."

"Says who?"

He stood up from his chair, his tallness making him tower over her. She stepped back a bit. She knew he couldn't hurt her, but was still a bit startled. "SAYS ME," he said.

Hermione thought Draco had changed. She was _naieve_ to believe that! She made a mental note: Malfoy's never change.

She picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it over his head. She slammed the empty glass back on the table.

Hermione stormed out of the dining room and to her cell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter, Hermione On Stike, is _very_ long. So it may be a day or two before I get it typed up. 


	9. Hermione On Strike

**Chapter Nine:**

**Hermione On Strike**

**I**n the following days, Hermione refused to come out of her cell until Draco let her see Ron.

_He could be sentenced to life with parole right now!_ she thought.

"Come on!" Draco's muffled voice called from behind the door. "Come out! We can go on a walk. It's a nice day outside!"

"Sorry," Hermione said sarcastically. "But I'm a lowly servant." She sat back on her cot, folding her arms, and starred up at the ceiling.

Why had she stayed when they walked on the grounds? Why didn't she run for it? Why didn't she scream when the Aurors searched the manor. Why did she make such bad decisions?

"You know I didn't mean it!" Draco cried. "Ding dong!"

Hermione looked at the door in confusion. "Huh?"

"Uh, nothing."

She pushed the confusion out of her mind. "I'll come out," she said. "ONLY if you make the Unbreakable Vow to let me see Ron."

"But I love you!" he cried.

Hermione sat up. Love? Draco Malfoy? Her long-time-enemy?

What was going on? She had cheated on Ron with her slaver. With Malfoy, of all people! And why did he want to be with _her_? He always acted so disgusted with her for having non-magical parents.

And now he was saying he _loved _her?

Hermione's heart was confused.

Nothing had been the same since November--since she had been kidnapped.

"Y-you _love _me?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes, Hermione," Draco said quietly.

Hermione? _Never_ had she heard him say her first name. It was always "Granger" or "Mudblood".

Hermione stood up and opened the door. She saw Draco. He had his nice clothes on and his hair neat.

She looked him in the eye. "If you really love me, you'll let me go. Because I'm not happy here."

Hermione could've sworn she saw Draco's iris flash red, but only for a split second. She decided she was just imagining things.

Draco hesitated. "But...you...I..." He sighed. "You...you really love him, don't you."

"Yes, I do," Hermione said quietly. "And I...I _don't _love you."

Draco held his breath for a few moments and let it out heavily. "I know."

"Please," Hermione pleaded. "Let me go."

Draco nodded. "Go."

"THANK YOU!" she gasped.

Hermione ran down the hallway and made her way to the foyer. Squeaky was dusting the mantel. She whirled around and threw down her feather duster. "Ms. Granger is out of her room!"

"He's freed me, Squeaky! Malfoy freed me!" Hermione didn't think it was important to mention he said he loved her.

"Oh!" Squeaky squeaked. "Congratulations, Ms. Granger!"

Hermione knew the only thing she'd miss--or rather the only person she'd miss--was Squeaky, her only friend since November. Now it was March.

"So, eh," Hermione didn't know how to say it. "Um, bye. Uh, I mean, I have to go. Ron's in trouble for murder, which I know he didn't do."

"I will miss Ms. Granger. But do what you have to do. Ms. Granger shall save her man."

Hermione said her goodbyes to Squeaky and ran out the door. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. She couldn't get out of the door fast enough. She felt so much joy.

She ran down the graveled road. On and on and on. The place was deserted. She, finally, about four killometers from Malfoy Manor, came upon a Muggle convenient store.

Hermione was out of breath as she entered the small building. A small bell rang as she opened the door. An elderly man stood at the counter.

"Well, hello there, miss," he said with a friendly smile. "May I help you?"

"I--" Hermione paused. She hadn't actually thought of how she would get to Azkaban. Then she had an idea. "Can I use your telephone."

"Well, of course you may," he said. He picked up a wireless phone and sat it on the counter in front of Hermione. "There you go."

She grinned and took the phone. "Thanks."

Hermione connected to the Ministry of Magic based in London. She said she need to rent a broom.

Then she walked a half-kilometer down the road. The broom landed beside her.

Hermione hopped on and flew. She was sleeveless with the maid dress Squeaky brought for her. She wished she had a coat, but didn't care too much. All she cared about was seeing Ron and getting down to the truth.

The only thing was, well, the part where she had to tell Ron she cheated on him.

Suddenly, she remembered that Draco had told her she couldn't tell on him. Well, why not? After all the hell he put her through. But he _did_ let her go, and she _did_ promise. She couldn't tell Ron. She felt ashamed.

Hermione landed an hour later right outside of London. She walked to a red telephone box. It was missing several glass panes and the wall it stood before was heavily graffitied. It was an eyesore.

Hermione opened the telephone box door and stepped in. She held the receiver and dialed six two four four two. A female voice spoke. It sounded as if she was standing right next to Hermione.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Hermione Granger, here to visit Arthur Weasley."

"Thank you," the female voice said coolly. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and a square silver badge appeared where the returned coins usually appeared. Hermione picked it up and saw it read, "Hermione Granger, visitor." She pinned it to her dress.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor to the telephone booth shook and shuddered as Hermione sank. The pavement rose up past the glass windows of the telephone box. Everything went black as a dull, grinding noise sounded. The telephone box moved on down. She had only done this once. It was still strange.

The lift suddenly started moving very fast. It made Hermione light headed. She felt she left her stomach behind.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the woman's voice said.

The door opened and Hermione stepped out.

She had seen this place before. She was standing before a very long hall with polished dark wood floors. As she walked down the hall, she saw fireplaces on the walls. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would descend from one with a soft _whoosh_. On the right wall, lines of wizards were lined up to depart through the fireplaces.

Upon descending to the end of the hall, Hermione saw hundreds of witches and wizards lined up in front of the golden gates.

Hermione glanced around and saw, past the crowd of employees, a desk on the left, with a large sign that read SECURITY. She strode to it. A black-haired woman with revealing robes sat at the desk, filing her nails. She did not look up at Hermione.

"Um," Hermione said. "I'm here to see Arthur Weasley."

"Over here," the woman said without looking at Hermione.

She stepped closer to the woman. The woman held up a long, thin, golden rod and passed it up and down Hermione's front and back.

"Gimme your wand," the woman said.

Hermione handed her her wand. The witch dropped it on a bronze object that looked like a set of scales with only one dish. It vibrated and a narrow strip of parchment came out of the slit in the base. The woman tore it off and read the information about Hermione's wand.

"Here," the woman said and gave the wand to Hermione. "Walk through these gates and--"

"I know how to get there. Thanks," Hermione said.

The woman shrugged. "Whatever."

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. Someone stepped on her bare foot. "OUCH!" She hopped on the other.

She finally made her way through the open golden gates. There was a smaller hall beyond with twenty lifts. There were lines of dozens of witches and wizards. Hermione got in one of the lines.

She finally came up to a lift and stepped in, with many other witches and wizards. The door shut and everyone looked at Hermione weirdly. She realised she had no shoes. She blushed. The lift shuddered upward.

The woman's voice Hermione heard in the telephone box said, "Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floor Network Authority, Broom Regulatory control, Portkey Office, Apparition Test center."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Several witches exited the lift and the doors closed once again. The lift shuddered up.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Corporation, incorporating the International Magic Trading Standards Body, the International Magic Office and Law, and the International confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. Some people left and the doors closed once again.

"Level four, Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisatory Bureau."

Hermione scowled at how long it was taking.

"Hey," said a woman. Hermione looked to her right to see a salt-and-pepper-haired woman looking strangely at her. "Are you that girl that went missing?"

"Um..." Hermione's mind was on other things.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

The witch who had been talking to her left when the lift stopped and the doors opened.

The doors closed once again, and it started moving up. Now only three other people were left in the lift.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

The lift halted to a stop.

The door opened and Hermione and the three people exited the elevator.

As she walked through the hall, she passed a window with sunlight streaming from it. Because the Ministry was underground, it couldn't have been sunlight. So they made the enchanted window.

Hermione turned a corner, went through a pair of oak doors, and found herself in a large room divided into cubicles. Everyone was talking loud.

She went through the aisle, almost running, out of excitement.

She reached the end of the aisle and went through another pair of oak doors, into another hall. She turned left, walked through yet another hall, and turned right into a dimly lit, shabby corridor and finally stopped at a dead end.

The whole time walking down the hall, Hermione could hear her bare feet for _pit pat _on the floor.

A door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading MISUSE OF MUGGLE ARTIFACTS.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked.

"Coming!" said the muffled voice of Arthur Weasley from inside.

A few seconds later, the door opened and there was Arthur Weasley, father of Ron Weasley. He had Ron's red hair and freckles. His jaw dropped. "H-H-Hermione! You're here! Why were you gone? Are you okay?"

"I'll tell all later," Hermione said. "I need to see Ron."

Mr. Weasley stepped out of his office. "He's in Azkaban. He'll like to see you. I'll take you there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **When I wrote that last year, I had the OOTP book right beside me, reading through it so I could get all the good details of the Ministry just for you guys :) . This has been my longest chapter yet. That's why it's my favorite. Hoped you liked. Please review. 


	10. Azkaban

**Chapter Ten:**

**Azkaban**

**M**iserable moans emitted from prisoner cells. Hermione tried to stay away from the doors, and closer to the warden. She had a terrible feeling about the place. There were Dementors everywhere--they were the dreadful, hooded guards. Well, at least the _warden_ was human.

He was rough-looking, wearing all-black robes. He had shoulder-length black hair, black lips, and black eye-liner. He wore black, steel-toed boots that pounded the floor with every step. Hermione was glad her head wasn't underneath them.

They walked further. Hermione had changed into jeans and a blue sweater. She wore white sneakers along with it. Her hair, of course, was frizzy as always, but she couldn't help that.

They stopped in front of cell one-nineteen.

The warden took out an old key from his robes, and stuck it in the keyhole. The key turned, and he opened the door.

Ron sat on his cot, his back to the wall, and his arms hugging the top of his knees. He did not look up.

"Ahem," said the warden.

Ron looked up with a cold glare. "WHAT!?"

"You have a--"

"Hermione!" Ron shrieked. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I, uh." She couldn't tell him about Malfoy! "Someone took me hostage, but, uh, I didn't see his face."

"Are you sure?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'm sure," she replied.

She paused. Seeing the look on his face--the look that he cared. If I ever found out she was not true...She couldn't lose him! She was an idiot. This was not her. This was some alter ego. It had to be.

"Ron," she said quietly. "Did you do it? Did you kill that baby?"

"NO! Hermione, you know me! I would NEVER do that!" Ron looked sincere. Not that she ever doubted him.

"I believe you."

The warden snickered.

Ron scowled. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

The warden grimaced, turned around, and shut the door behind himself.

Ron turned back to Hermione. "Do you have any clue to who took you? A voice?"

"I was at the Three Broomsticks."

"Uh, huh," he said.

"And my waitress said I had a message in a room in the back. She lead me to a closet-sized room with an owl. I walked in and that's all I remember." They sat down on his cot. "I woke up in this warehouse with a headache. There were other people. Turns out, they were all Muggle-borns and half-bloods. We were all captured by the Anti-Mudbloods. A week later, someone bought me as a slave."

She paused. This was where her fiction skills could come in use. "My master masked his--or her--voice, and hid his face. Or her face. I was made to clean his--or her-- house, and slept in a hole in the master's basement."

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron said. "All those months of torture. I...I can't imagine how they could have been so cruel...But how did you escape?"

"I didn't. He just...let me go." She held up her hand. "Don't ask me why. He just did."

Hermione felt like crying. Why was she being so stupid? How could she lie to the man who loved her? If he found out about her cheating, he'd be so angry! But he'd be angrier when he found out she lied about it.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ron said. He pressed his lips to hers as a tear ran down her face. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, now that I've introduced Ron, I'm gonna set this story to the main characters being Hermione and Ron. 


	11. Court

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Court**

**"C**ourt is now in session."

There was a murmur from everyone sitting in the room. They would serve as the jury.

Ron sat in a chair in front of everyone, his arms chained to the arms of the chair. "I'M INOCENT!" he growled.

There was shouts of anger from the jury.

"SHUT HIM UP!"

"BABYKILLER!"

"KILL HIM!"

"Silence!" the Minister of Magic snapped.

There was dead silence.

"Okay," he said. "We are here for the justice of the murder of Jessica Bennet. Weasley, what do you plead?"

"Not guilty!"

"Ah, but evidence proves you are guilty!" the Minister snarled. "I plan on getting you the death penalty for it!"

The jury murmured happily at that.

Hermione sat in the first row. Beside her sat Amanda Bennet, Jessica's sister, and her mother and father, Lisa and Jacob Bennet. They were all sobbing uncontrollably.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for them. But they had the wronge guy!

Yet...

She described the man who killed Jessica as looking exactly like Ron. Maybe it was a look-alike. OR Amanda could be lying...

Whatever it was, Ron was inocent.

"I'm telling you, man, I didn't do it!" Ron pleaded.

"Evidence doesn't lie," said the Minister.

A projector in the back of the room was switched on and a picuture of the untouched crime scene was shown. On the floor lay a bloodied, dead Jessica.

Everyone gasped and Hermione winced.

Now she knew for sure Ron was inocent. He would _never _commit such a terrible crime!

The Minister got right up in Ron's face. "How DARE you commit such a terrible crime!"

The jury murmured.

"SILENCE!" The Minister turned to Ron. "Have you any evidence you did NOT kill Jessica?"

Ron grumbled. "No."

"Yes, he does!" said a voice from the back. Everyone turned around to see a woman with black hair and dark skin. She was the waitress that tricked Hermione at the Three Broomsticks!

The woman walked coolley to the Minister.

"State your name," he said.

"Christina Porcelli," she said with a thick Italian accent. Yes, she was the one.

Hermione tried to cry out and tell the Minister. She couldn't. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

"And what evidence do you have that he is _not _the killer?" the Minister asked.

"Only verbal evidence," she said. "I served his table that night. He was drowning out his sorrows about his missing girlfriend with firewhiskey."

"Are there any other witnesses."

"No, just my word," she said sweetly.

"Do you expect me to believe...uh, um." A weird look came onto the Minister's face. Like he wasn't himself. "Ah, I'm glad you came. You just proved Mr. Weasley here couldn't possibly have killed Jessica." He turned to Ron. "Court dismissed."

But--even though Hermione knew Ron was inocent--that was no proof! It was like Christina put him under a spell.

The jury (which the Bennet's, Hermione, and Ron's family were apart of) murmured. Mostly in anger.

The Minister stepped off the stage and out of the room. Everyone stood up and followed out the door.

Hermione could finally move. But, by the time she stood up, Christina was gone.


	12. Ron's Flat

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I'll try to update more. This chapter is a little freaky. XD

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Ron's Flat**

**S**omehow, Hermione couldn't say it. Something was keeping her from saying Christina was bad. It was like a mind block.

She and Ron took the train to his London flat. He threw down his coat and said, "I'm glad to be home!"

"Ron," Hermione said slowly. She sat on his black leather couch. "Were you really at the Three Broomsticks the night that baby died?"

He sat by her. "Yes. I stopped there for a butterbeer."

"But Christina said you drank firewhiskey."

"Oh, uh," Ron paused. "Yeah. I meant firewhiskey." He stood up and said, "I'll make us tea."

Odd. How could Ron have forgotten what drink he had that night? Probably just an honest mistake.

And since when did Ron make tea? He did not like to cook or boil or bake anything. He had always thought it wasn't very macho.

When Ron came back with a tray of tea, Hermione tried to tell him that Christina was evil. But it was like the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "Ron, t-t-t-t-that g-g-g-girrrl-l-l-l--"

Ron rose an eyebrow. "Um, Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to tell you something, but I'm incapable of saying it!" She couldn't understand it. It was like something--or more like _someone_--was keeping her from saying it. "It's a block."

Ron just sipped his tea.

_Since when does he drink tea?_ Hermione wondered. _He always thought it made him seem old. So many things have changed since I was captured._

She was so glad to be home.

Suddenly, Hermione got an idea.

She ran to find a quill and parchment. She ran make to Ron and said, "Since I can't _say_ it, I'll _write_ it."

She wrote:

_CHRISTINA KIDNAPPED ME!!!!!!!!!!_

Ron looked up at the window right when Hermione showed it to him.

"Look," she said.

Ron did not look at the paper. He sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?"

Hermione sniffed. "No." 

Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the curtains. He muttered an incantation and the curtains burst into flames. "Now you do."

"RON!" Hermione gasped.

She reached for her own wand, then remembered she no longer had one. She grabbed Ron's out of his hand and said the incantation to put the fire out. She turned back to him, who was sitting on the sofa, casually sipping tea.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron glared at her. "You may have been able to shout at _Master Malfoy_ but you are forbidden to shout at me!"

"Well you--" Hermione paused as she realized what he just said. "How did you--"

"_How did I know_?" Ron finished. He sat his cup down. "I'm not stupid, Hermione! I know the 'love' you two shared!"

"I'm really sorry!" 

"Save it." He stood and slapped her.

Ron would never do this to her! This couldn't be the real him. His wasn't terrible. He would never had touched her! Hermione felt like crying.

Suddenly, Hermione had a flashback to the dream she had at Malfoy Manor. He beat her up selfishly in that dream. It wasn't real--but this was.

Ron wrapped his hands around her neck and she gasped for breath.

She had no other choice.

Hermione fought back by kicking him in the groin as hard as she could. Yet he didn't even flinch. He had an evil glare in his eyes. She felt digust and fear overwhelm her.

He grabbed her arms tightly. "LET ME GO!" she cried.

Ron was unbelivabley stronge. It was scary. He pushed her to her knees. She knew she had no hope. It would've done no good to fight. It would be better to save her energy for later.

Ron kicked Hermione in the head and everything went black as she slipped out of conciousness.

**I'll update as soon as I can.**


	13. It Was All Fake?

All the mystery in this fanfic is explained in this chappie.

**Chapter Thirteen:  
It Was All Fake?**

**_"_W**e're going to be stuck here forever, Weasley!"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEE!"

"I KNOW THAT! WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!...Shhh. Hermione's awake."

Hermione groaned. Her head hurt terribly. Where was she? All she knew was that there were two other people in the room. What room?

She felt around. Stone. Cold stone. Floor? Yes. She was lying on a cold stone floor.

She opened her eyes and--

Hermione jumped up and glared at Ron. "YOU LITTLE--"

"Chill, Hermione!" he said, standing up, too. "What happened to you?"

Hermione touched the spot on her face where he had slapped her. It stung. No doubt it was red. "You battered me because you found out I went out with Malfoy!"

"You did what?"

Draco was sitting against the wall, hugging his knees. "Huh?"

"And where are we?" asked Hermione.

"How should I know?" asked Ron. "I've been stuck in this cell since Febuary 13th!"

"_What_?"

"I was taking a walk when I stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. My waitress told me I had a message in the back room, which I thought was strange. But I stupidly followed, and woke up here with a headache. I've been here with him--" Ron darted his eyes toward Draco. "--since then."

Hermione held her hands up. "Whoa! How could Draco have been here if he was slaving me at his mansion. Oh Lord. Was the waitress' name Christina?"

"I don't know. But she looked Italian."

"That's her. Remember back in November you agreed to meet me at the Three Broomsticks?"

Ron nodded.

"Well..." Hermione told him the whole story of her capture. "...So I was sold to _him_." She glared at Draco.

"_Me_?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you!" Hermione snapped.

Draco stood and scowled. "I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE OCTOBER!" He calmed down, and spoke calmly. "I had just ordered a house elf and was expecting one any minute. I went to the door and instead of seeing a house elf, I saw a woman. She, um, beat me--" Hermione could tell he did not like to admit he was beaten by a girl. "and I woke up here. I've been here for five months." He groaned.

So the Draco Hermione had lived with for four months was a fake. He wasn't the real Draco. And the Ron that battered Hermione was fake...What was real?

"Toward the end of my stay at Malfoy Manor, " she said, "I noticed you were acting strang, Malfoy. And when I left, you were acting strange, too, Ron. I should've Ron. I would've never guessed Christina would do that, though."

Draco snickered. "For one thing, I would never date you. That should've been a warning sign."

Suddenly, Hermione remembered. "I forgot. When imposter Malfoy let me go--"

"Wait, why would he let you go?" Ron interupted.

Hermione scowled at the interuption. "I don't know! Let me finish speaking! After imposter Malfoy let me go, you dad took me to Azkaban and your imposter swore he did not do it."

"Did not do what?"

"You were acused of murder."

"MURDER!" Ron growled. "How am I going to clear my name?!"

"Hold on, I'll get to that. Anyway, the next day, you went to court--or rather your _imposter_ went to court and had no evidence you were inocent. Then Christina came in and gave some bogus proof you were not at the crime scene. The Minister believed it. But not at first. Then suddenly he did. It was like he was hypmotized by her words. Maybe it was the Imperius Curse. The imposter was let lose and when we got back to your flat, your imposter knocked me out!"

There was a long pause as they were in thought.

Then, Draco spoke. "I HAVE MISSED EVERYTHING!" he cried.

"SHHH!" Hermione hissed. When they were silent once again, they could hear footsteps in the hallway outside the cell door. The sound stopped. Then the lock was rattled and the door creaked open. There stood Christina.

She wore a black cloak and boots. She had especially dark eyeliner on and blood-red lip gloss. Or was it really blood? She looked like she hadn't had sleep in several days.

She eyed her captives for several moments and smirked. "Welcome to my humble abode!" She laughed evily.

"_You_," Draco spat.

"_Me_," Christina mocked. She grinned. "Did you miss me?"

Hermione bit her lip so she would not yell a chain of curses. THIS woman was the reason she had been so unhappy all those months. She had been captured, put in a dark dungeon with a large number of other muggle-borns. She was then sold to a man she thought was Draco Malfoy. While staying at the hellish Malfoy Mansion she had to scrub and cook and barely get any sleep. Then she battled her feelings. She stayed confused about her feelings toward Draco. She thought she loved him. But she was just looking for a man to lean on because she had missed Ron. Then she suffered when she was trying to escape. She had to walk barefoot all those miles until she got a broom. Then she went to London and Christina lied about Ron and then Ron beat Hermione up. All of this because Christina. _Veangance. Revenge. Death._

"Couldn't wait until you came back," Ron grumbled sarcastically.

"Missed you too," said Christina. "So, anyway, you know why you're here." She looked directly at Hermione.

"No, I don't," she said.

"Hm. I see we have a stupid one here. Very well. I'll tell you, though I thought you would have figured it out sooner: _You're a mudblood._"

"So you're judging me for _that_? For what I am? For what my parents are? I'm a witch. That's all that matters. Blood matters nothing. That's like judging by skin color. Skin, blood--it doesn't matter. All that matters is the soul inside. We're all human. There's no mudblood, pureblood, half-blood, witch, wizard, muggle, male, female, black white. There's just human. You digust me."

Christina was silent. Then she spoke. "I'm...I'm so sorry. What I done was awful!" Then she laughed. "NOT!" She laughed.

Hermione felt her face turniing red in pure anger. She didn't really care if Christina was sorry or not. Christina was just an insignificant witch--literally.

She glanded at Draco, each at Christina's right or left. Hermione was standing right before her.

They had a plan. She had one, too.

Hermione grinned. "NOW!"

Ron and Draco closed in on Christina, grabbing her to keep her still. Hermione lunged forward, kicking and punching Christina. "This is for the pain you've caused us!"

All the anger, all the pain she felt throughout those months was now coming out. She was taking it out on the woman who had made her life heck.

Hermione spotted a wand in Christina's cloak. She grabbed it. "COME ON!" she told Ron and Draco.

They dropped Christina. She curled up in a fetal position and moaned. The three of them ran out the cell door and locked it. Then they ran down the hall.

As Draco, Ron, and Hermione ran down a row of cells, they heard the reverberating cry of Christina, saying, "GET THEM!"

**Only three chapters left!**


	14. Demented Fight

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Demented Fight**

**_"_W**ho's she calling for?" Hermione asked.

"Her minions," Draco replied, grimacing.

"Her minions? Who are they?"

Ron and Draco exchanged worried glances. "It's not _who_ they are, it's _what _they are," said Ron. "Eh, let's just say we'll need _alot_ of wands."

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me they're Death Eaters."

"Her minions used to be fellow Death Eaters, but now she uses dementors."

Hermione gasped. That was worse than Death Eaters. Dementors were cloaked figures that guarded Azkaban. They sucked the life out of their victims, giving them terrible thoughts, making them feel all doom. They could only be beaten with a Patronus. The witch would point her wand at the dementor, think of her most happiest memory, and shout, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver mass would emit from the end of the wand and form into the animal the caster's personality was most like. The "animal" was a positive force. The dementors were a negative force. Apparently, positive defeats negative.

"I-I-I don't know if I can fight off a dementor," Hermione said. "It takes a powerful witch to defeat one."

"We'll need wands," said Ron.

Hermione held Christina's in her hand. "Yours has to be here _somewhere_. She wouldn't throw them out, would she?"

"Dunno."

"Why are we just standing around?" Draco asked.

"Because, we don't know where the exit is," explained Hermione.

"Well, we should get started--" he paused. "Do you feel that?"

_Now that I think about it, I do_, Hermione thought.

She felt a chill. The chill you feel when you are in an unpleasant situation. The kind of chill you feel when you are afraid. The kind of chill you feel in the preasence of a dementor.

Draco's face went pale--paler than usual.

"What? What's wronge?" Hermione asked.

Draco lifted his hand and pointed a bony finger to something behind her shoulder.

Hermione turned around and what she saw almost made her heart explode into a million beats.

Dementors. Lots of them.

"RUN!" Ron cried.

They started running down the hall as fast as they could. Their feet pounded the floor. But Hermione noticed someone was missing. She looked behind her shoulder to see Draco scared stiff, unable to move. The dementors were now floating towards him, about to suck the life out of him.

"Malfoy!" she called.

"Leave him!" said Ron. "It's too late!"

"NO!" Hermione growled. She refused to let the dementors "have their way" with Draco.

She ran to him, ignoring her fear, and grabbed his skinny arm. She pulled him down the hall and finally he started running for himself.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco's feet once again pounded the stone floor.

Then they met a dead end.

"Where to now?" Ron asked panicky.

Hermione had no answer.

The dementors were now nearing them.

She did not waste time. She pulled out her wand. Then she thought about her most happiest moment: The moment she met Ron Weasley, when she was on the Hogwarts Express when she was eleven.

Hermione held on to that memory and played it over and over in her head. She pointed her want at the dementors and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" 

Nothing.

She had to thing of something better. She thought of one even better:

_"Hermione," Ron had said. "I-I really like you."_

_"And I like you, too, Ron."_

_Then, for the first time, they had kissed._

She remembered that and said, "Expecto Patronum."

Oh, no! That was the happiest moment she could think of. What was she going to do?

Then she remembered the time Lord Voldemort was defeated. She felt a surge of victory, one she never felt before.

She held on to that memory tightly. Then she pointed her wand at the dementors and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver mass emitted from the end of her wand and formed into a lioness.

_I'm like a lion._

The dementors tried to strike the three of them, but hit the Patronus instead. The Patronus stayed stronge and acted as a shield for Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

Some dementors jumped back in disgust at the positive force. Others also striked, but failed.

They quickly ran--or rather glided--away.

Hermione lowered her wand and the Patronus disapeared.

She let out the breath she had been holding in. "Come on," Hermione said. "We need to go."" She and Draco headed away, but Ron didn't.

Hermione realized he was just standing there. "Are you coming?"

"I don't want to leave," he replied.

"But...I don't understand. I thought--"

"I want Christina to pay for the pain she's caused us." Ron took her hand. "If we leave now, we may never see her again. I want to get justice _now_."

"Well, I want to get out of here _now_!" Draco whined.

The two ignored him. "But Ron, I just warded off dementors after failing two times before. It took a lot out of me. I don't know if I could win again if I had another run-in with them."

"Hermione, if we leave now, we may never get justice! We have to stop her from hurting others. She _owns _the Anti-Mudblood group. Come on! Don't you want to get back at her for the pain she's caused us--the pain she's caused _others_?"

Hermione thought. As dangerous as it would be, it would be even more dangerous to leave her. She would just get revenge on them and continue hurting muggle-borns (and maybe even pure bloods who got in her way, like Ron and Draco).

She made up her mind. "I'm in."

Ron smiled the smile she loved.

"Well, count me out!" Draco said. "I don't care about that psycho. As long as she stays away from me."

"Then you find the exit alone," Hermione said with a smirk. "Wandless."

She and Ron turned to walk away.

"Um, on the other hand," said Draco. "I'd rather get revenge. No one crosses a Malfoy and gets by with it."

Hermione knew mentioning he was wandless would work.

They started down the hall. It was all silent except their reverberating footsteps.

"Speaking of wandless," Ron said, breaking the silence, "What are we going to get Christina with?"

Hermione glanced at the wand in her hand. They certainly need more than one. Suddenly, it hit her.

She grinned. "I have an idea--one you can do _without_ wands."

**I really, really enjoy people's reviews. I'll update later. I actually only have two chapters to type up next. **

**To the guy who said my fanfic was boring : Hey, I'd like to see _you_ write. It's not so easy.**


	15. Hermione's Revenge

This chapter is a little short, but when I originally wrote this story I just wanted to get it over with. So here it is.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Hermione's Revenge**

**"C**ome an get me!" Hermione called.

She stood in a room that was in the middle of the stone facility. The place was eerily silent. Only her echoing voice could be heard.

Christina walked into the room, holding tight to the wand in her hand.

Hermione rose an eyebrow. She had a strange feel that was _her_ wand.

"We end this now," Christina growled.

Hermione grinned. "Fine with me."

"Expel--"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione interupted.

After she cast the spell, Christina suddenly wooshed away from Hermione and fell on her bottom. "Ah!" she gasped. She quickly stood. She lifted her wand. "I'll teach you not to mess with a pureblood!"

Suddenly, Ron swung down from the light fixture and scooped up the wand from her hand. He went back up.

"Huh?" Christina said. She looked up and saw Draco and Ron hanging from the lantern chains. "YOU!"

Ron pointed the wand at her. "_Impedimenta_!"

She flew back into the wall with a loud, "OOF!"

Ron and Draco jumped off the lantern chains and landed on their feet.

"It's over, Christina," said Hermione. "You're up against three, two of which have wands. You, on the other hand, do _not_ have any wands.

Christina growled in anger. "NO! You're just a Mudblood! And YOU--" she turned her evil gaze to Ron and Draco. "You're both bloodtraitors!"

"Give up!" Draco snarled. "You've no chance!"

Tears streamed down Christina's face, yet, for once in her life, Hermione did not give pity. She felt fullfilled. Now, the chaos would be over.

Christina sunk to her knees and sobbed. "Please, don't do this to me! I'll give you all my money--all my power! PLEASE!"

"NEVER would I want any of your money or your _power_," Hermione spat.

Within the next few hours a lot happened. Hermione, Ron, and Draco locked Christina in one of her own cells, left to the Ministry, and came back to see Christina be arrested. All the chaos was over, and they were safe.

**Please review! I loooove reviews! Only one more chapter to go. It's a bit longer than this one.**


	16. Peace At Last!

Okay, this is the last chapter. I hope you like it! Oh, by the way, flat is the British word for apartment.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Peace At Last!**

**"S**o, the only reason I dated Malfoy--or rather his imposter--was because I missed you so much. I needed you, so I turned to him. I didn't actually love him, though...I'm sorry. I was a terrible, stupid thing and there's no exuse for it."

"I understand," Ron said, after listening to her story intently. "I don't blame you. I blame Christina."

It had only been a day ago Christina was defeated. The trial only came a day later, because the Ministry was eager to get rid of her. She was sentenced to a lifetime of pain and misery in Azkaban.

Hermione, who was sitting by Ron in his flat, smiled. "Thank you."

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," she said. She strode to the door and opened it, her jaws dropping. "Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Molly Weasley hugged Hermione tightly. "It's good to see you, dear!"

The last time she saw Mrs. Weasley was when she went to Imposter-Ron's court hearing, but she didn't have a chance to speak to her.

"It's to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley ran to the sofa, bringing her son into a tight embrace. "My REAL son!"

Ron gasped for breath. "Can't..breath...Mom..."

Mrs. Weasley let go and laughed. "I'm so happy you didn't really kill the baby."

She broke out in tears. She tended to do that.

After she left, Ron and Hermione went to a nice restaraunt named Scarlet. It was candle-lit, violens were playing. It was quite romantic.

Hermione wore a red silk dress and had her hair pulled back in a neat bun.

Ron wore a nice suit.

"It's so nice to be back," Hermione said, sipping champagne.

"Mm hm."

Hermione noticed Ron was nervous. About what?

He walked to her and said, "Will you, ah, dance with me?"

"Of course, Ron!" She stood and they head to the dance floor.

They danced to a slow, romantic song. Hermione loved this moment, her body up against his, him keeping her safe. She wished the song would last forever. She couldn't remember the last time they danced. It had been so long.

When the song ended, Ron kneeled before her, reached into his pocket, and brought out a small, black box. Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Her heart raced, because she knew what he was about to do.

Ron opened the box and held it up in front of her. A diamond ring sat in it. "Hermione Granger, I have known you for eight years, and every single one of them has been a blessing--because you are my angel." Sure, it was corny, but Hermione loved it. "I'll never be complete if I don't ask this one question: Will you marry me?"

Was she ready for this? What if it didn't work out? What if she wasn't good enough?

Then she looked into Ron's pleading eyes and remembered her love for him; she had been waiting for this for years. _Hermione loved Ron._

She grinned. "Well, Ron, I guess you have a fiance."

Ron jumped up and she hugged him. When she pulled away, she saw everyone in the restaraunt was watching them. The crowd clapped and cheered.

Hermione blushed in embarassment of everyone watching her. She looked back at Ron and saw him take the ring out of the box. He slipped it on her finger.

She kissed him and held his hand tightly.

In the last few months, everything had been bad, chaotic. They had been through a lot, and Hermione had thought it would not end.

But then everything went back to normal. Everything was happy again.

Lord willing, it would stay that way.

**FINALLY! It's over! Wooo hoooo! I know I've only put up two fanfics, but I've written alot more. I might put them up. They are based on Garfield Logan's (Beast Boy from a show called Teen Titans) daughters named Natasha and Shanna. I might even write a sequal to Hermione's Anguish ;)**


End file.
